


They don't pay me enough (to put up with you.)

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Series: Coffee Shop Shenanigans [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Domme Eliza, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to make Alex wonder if it was his fault that Aaron Burr quit being a Barista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They don't pay me enough (to put up with you.)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asexual-octopus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=asexual-octopus).



There was something about the couple that walked through the door that made Aaron take a preemptive breath, plastering his best customer service smile on his face before speaking, "Good afternoon, how may I help you?"

"Oooo, isn't he a cute one," Said the shorter one, looking up at his boyfriend with a mischevious smile, "How far do you think he might go in the name of being helpful?"

"Alex," the one on the right said, "Don't you think you should learn the man's name before inviting him to bed?"

"Well?" Alex said, and Aaron closed his eyes for a moment to try and collect himself.

Maybe it would have been different had the man been alone, but considering his partner was right there, this was obviously some sort of joke and he refused to be made fun of. "Your orders?"

There was a pout on Alex's face, and then he brightened. "I'll order in exchange for your name."

At least it wasn't his number. "Aaron Burr, now if you don't mind- there are other guests here."

It was a stretch, and Alex glanced behind him to the nonexistent line before raising an eyebrow. "Aaron Burr. What a lovely name. I'll take an americano and John here will do a chai latte, if that's not too much to ask?"

"It's my pleasure to serve." He'd said it a thousand times and for the first time regretted it the moment it left his mouth.

Thankfully Alex didn't say anything, only winked.

* * *

 

The next time he saw the man, Alex's fingers were intertwined with a young woman's and Aaron did his best to mask any surprise he might have felt. After all, it wasn't any of his business who Alex dated or whether or not he was cheating on someone. For all he knew Alex and John had broken up, or this was just a series of one night stands and friends with benefits.

"Aaron Burr! Sir!" Alex greeted him when they reached the counter.

"Good morning," Aaron responded, "May I take your orders?" Because honestly, he didn't need to make the same mistake twice to learn that Alex would take advantage of any opening he was given.

Alex wasn't the one to answer him, though. "I'll take a caramel macchiato and he'll have a mango smoothie, thank you."

"Eliza," Alex openly whined and Burr coughed, stepping away to start making their drinks.

"Don't Eliza me," Eliza responded sternly, "You didn't go to bed until 2 AM last night. You'll be lucky if you get caffeine for the rest of the week. Washington isn't going to be pleased with you as is, that can't have been your best work."

"He'll be less pleased when I'm yawning all week. We have reports-" Aaron wasn't sure what happened, but Alex stopped talking in an instant and there was a soft whining noise that followed soon after.

When Aaron set the drinks on the counter it was Alex who fetched them and Aaron expected another comment but all he got was a quiet "Thank you, Sir."

* * *

John Laurens, as Aaron had learned his full name to be, was flirting with him.

Which might not have seemed so strange except Alex sitting right next to him on the couch, tucked under the arm that John had thrown over the back, even as he held his drink in the other hand and deliberately sucked on the straw while making eye contact.

Alex was drinking another smoothie and really, Aaron didn't want to think about why that might be. But other than the fact that he was leaning back against John, his behavior was completely innocent for the first time since Aaron had met him. There was a book in his lap and his boyfriend? lover? homo-erotic friend? had stopped trying to get his attention almost twenty minutes ago.

Apparently without Alex to amuse him the only other thing on the table was to try and make as much contact with Aaron as possible and at one point he'd even run his tongue obscenely along the edge of his straw.

It almost made him miss when Alex was the more obnoxious of the pair.

* * *

Monday morning saw Alex back in the coffee shop as soon as the doors opened, and Aaron tried not to wince at the lime green of Alex's button down shirt. Really, it would have been rude and the man brought enough drama without Aaron drawing any more attention to himself.

"Aaron Burr! Sir!" 

Aaron shook his head at the Sir bit but otherwise didn't comment. "What will it be this morning?"

"An americano, please." 

So the man's smoothie diet was through. "Will that be all?"

"Unfortunately," Alex pouted, "Unless you'd like to join me? I don't like drinking alone." 

It'd been over two weeks, was Alex really going to keep trying to hit on him? "I'm working if you hadn't noticed."

There was something about the glint in the man's eye that made him regret not saying no out and out. "Is that your way of saying that it'd be a yes if you weren't working?"

"Alex." Because really, what else was there to say? That he seemed to have a boyfriend and a girlfriend and wasn't his bed filled enough without hitting on coffee shop employees? 

"You remembered my name, Sir," and didn't Alex sound so pleased over that, "I'd love to hear you say it again. Perhaps... in another setting?"

"Goodbye, Alex." Aaron said pointedly, grateful when the door opened and he had an excuse to move back to greet them instead of trying to get rid of Alex on his own.

* * *

 "Aaron, sweetheart."

Burr stiffened, turning to look at Eliza who was leaning against the counter. "Yes Ma'am?"

"Do you mind stepping a little closer?" Actually, he did, but she was standing near the cash register and it wasn't as if he could get away with refusing to help someone there.

It wasn't that he was afraid of Alex's girlfriend, it was just that he really, really did hate drama and this entire situation had spelled drama from day one. "How may I help you today?"

"First," Eliza said smiling though there was something there that Aaron knew he should dread, "I'd love a caramel macchiato. Second, This is me asking you to not let Alex have anything more than a smoothie this week. I don't care if he's in here with John, he knows better."

"Ma'am," Aaron began, "I really don't think I can deny a customer like that."

The woman regarded him for a moment, "Would you rather I ask Hercules? I don't mind."

"I... I'll see what I can do." He seceded, because really, he didn't think his manager would want to be dragged into this particular mess.

Eliza smiled, "Thank you. If Alex values his ability to sit, he won't bother asking, but sometimes I do need a little back up to keep that man in line and heaven knows John isn't the right one for that."

With that she picked up her order and disappeared and Aaron tried his best to both sort through the information he'd just been given and cleanse himself of it entirely.

There were just some things he didn't need to know.

* * *

"I'll have an americano, please Sir" Alex said and Aaron flickered his gaze between him and the way John's arm was protectively slung over his shoulder.

Was he really about to risk a scene? And which of Alex's partners was the scarier one? That was actually far easier to answer than he would've thought. "No."

"No?" Alex asked, looking far too petulant to not know why he was being denied.

Aaron glanced around the coffee shop, glad to find it mostly empty. "I can get you a smoothie if you'd like?"

"Eliza got to you!" Alex accused, "That's not fair."

"And if I ordered an americano? Are you planning on refusing my order?" John challenged him, and Aaron looked up at the ceiling as he tried to figure out what he was supposed to do.

"You drink chai lattes, always. But if you'd like to be responsible for- and I quote- Alex's inability to sit- then you're free to order what you like," was what he finally settled on saying. 

"She didn't tell you that." The flush on Alex's cheeks was really too much, and Aaron had to pretend he didn't relish in finally making the man as uncomfortable as he'd been making Aaron feel. "Oh god, she did tell you that. I'm so sorry. I'll just take a smoothie and we can act like this never happened. Please?"

"One smoothie and a chai latte coming right up." Aaron said cheerfully. 

* * *

For the most part he'd put the entire exchange out of his mind, except then the three of them had come in all together and he couldn't ignore what he knew anymore. Not when Eliza was holding hands with John and Alex following after them with his head bowed. Part of Aaron wanted to ask, but the rest of him took their drink orders with as politely as he could. As if they weren't regulars who Aaron knew fairly well, as if it wasn't completely bizarre to not see Alex be the center of attention. 

Aaron really, really didn't want to know what it was that Alex was being punished for. Especially not when Eliza ordered him a green smoothie instead of one of the more sugary concoctions that the man usually downed. For his part, Alex didn't even complain, just follow after the other two quietly, standing to the side when they sat down on the couch. 

When Aaron called out that their drinks were ready, it was Alex who came to get them. "Would you like me to pull up a chair so that you can sit with..." Aaron paused, unsure of what he was supposed to call Eliza and John, "them?"

That had been awkward enough, but the flush on Alex's cheeks as he shook his head was enough to make Aaron groan internally.

He really, really did not get paid enough to deal with this.

 

 


End file.
